


Distractions

by amaxingbaek



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: The next time Baekhyun sees Yixing,Baekhyunis the one getting the tattoo.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Distractions  
>  **Pairing(s):** Baekhyun/Yixing  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~1k  
>  **Warning(s):** mentions of needles in regards to tattoos  
>  **Author’s Note:** It’s been 5 months since I’ve last written EXO...who am I...

“Crying is going to cost you extra.”

“I don’t appreciate your teasing,” Baekhyun grumbles.

Minseok laughs, the full bodied one that always gets Baekhyun to smile, no matter what his mood is. It’s much the same now, Minseok’s laugh magical and giving Baekhyun something else to think about instead of his impending doom.

Okay, maybe impending doom is a bit much, but Baekhyun is nervous. This is his first tattoo, and even though he isn’t scared of needles, the fact that there’s going to be something permanent on his skin in less than two hours is kind of freaking him out.

“Hey,” Minseok calls. When Baekhyun turns to look at him, he’s smiling softly and Baekhyun feels his body relax. “It will be fine. Yixing is a good artist and you’ll be done before you know it.”

And that’s probably the other problem – Yixing. Ever since Baekhyun had accompanied Minseok for his most recent tattoo, all Baekhyun has been able to think about is how utterly gorgeous Yixing is. Baekhyun has met a lot of people, but he’s certain that no one could ever possibly pass the kind of artwork that is Yixing.

This is probably good, though, because at least if Baekhyun finds himself staring at Yixing, he won’t be focusing on the fact that he’s getting a tattoo.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun answers belatedly. Minseok only hums, not minding the fact that Baekhyun’s head is miles away. Baekhyun has always appreciated how easy-going Minseok is – it’s a type of constant that Baekhyun needs in his mess of a life.

The shop comes into view as they turn the corner and Baekhyun can suddenly feel his heart rate speeding up again, the nerves from before coming back full-force.

Minseok slings an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders with a smile. Baekhyun isn’t sure how Minseok always knows when he’s nervous or stressed out, but he really appreciates the familiar touch right now.

Just like last time, Chanyeol is sitting behind the main counter, but unlike last time, he’s checking _Baekhyun_ off of the log book instead of Minseok.

“Yixing will be right out to see you,” Chanyeol says with a beam that only slightly mollifies the butterflies fluttering around in Baekhyun’s stomach.

It doesn’t even feel like it’s been a minute that Baekhyun is sitting in the waiting room before his name is called out. Baekhyun looks up from the floor, breath catching a little because Yixing is just as beautiful as he remembers. Today he’s wearing dark wash jeans and a fitted black shirt that doesn’t hide the tattoos on his arms. His smile is just as pretty, dimple just as striking, and lip ring just as distracting as Baekhyun remembers. He has the sudden urge to tug on Yixing’s lip ring with his teeth, wondering what kind of sounds Yixing would make if he did.

“Baekhyun?”

He springs up at that, forcing the thoughts away. Minseok snickers behind him, but all Baekhyun does is turn around and stick his tongue out before walking towards Yixing.

“Good luck!” Minseok hollers just as Baekhyun is turning the corner towards the back rooms.

“How are you?” Yixing asks, his voice soft and sweet.

There’s a split second where Baekhyun tries and gets his bearings together, but he eventually does what he always does when he gets nervous – he starts babbling.

“Great, yeah, super great. I haven’t been nervous all week or anything, nope!”

Yixing turns back slightly to raise an eyebrow at him. Baekhyun just hopes that his smile doesn’t look as forced as it feels.

“If you say so,” Yixing eventually says as he turns into one of the rooms on the left. Baekhyun tries not to look around, heading straight for the chair. It’s comfortable, which Baekhyun is glad for because even though Minseok has told him that it isn’t going to take that long, being comfortable always makes him feel more relaxed.

Baekhyun’s staring at where his hands are clasped together on his lap, eyes roaming over the blank skin on the inside of his wrist that isn’t going to be so blank soon. Yixing is moving things around in Baekhyun’s periphery, but Baekhyun keeps staring at his hands, trying to breathe.

There are suddenly legs that appear in front of Baekhyun, and he looks up slightly to find Yixing sitting in a rolling chair. Baekhyun distantly notes that Yixing’s thighs look really good in his jeans.

“Hey,” Yixing calls softly, an even softer smile on his face. Baekhyun flinches a little when Yixing places a warm hand over his, but he can feel the tension drain from his shoulders bit by bit as Yixing rubs soothing little circles into the back of his hand. “Do you want me to go and get Minseok?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. This is already enough, just sitting here and feeling Yixing’s hand on his. Baekhyun has always felt better when he has physical affection and now is no different. Yixing might be a stranger, but Minseok puts so much trust into him, as evident by all of the tattoos on his body, so Baekhyun knows that he’s in good hands.

Baekhyun releases a shuddering breath. “No, I’m fine, thank you. Just...can I hold your hand for a few more seconds?”

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just asked,” Yixing says cheekily.

“Hey!” Baekhyun cries, slapping Yixing on the shoulder. It gets Yixing to laugh, and Baekhyun starts laughing only because Yixing is laughing and he looks so adorable.

And just like that, Baekhyun can feel that he’s less nervous. He smiles when Yixing links their fingers together and starts softly rubbing his thumb against the side of Baekhyun’s index finger.

When Baekhyun walks out less than an hour later, there’s a new tattoo on his wrist and Yixing’s number programmed into his phone.

“I’ll text you later,” Baekhyun says with a wink. Now that the nerves are gone, Baekhyun finally feels like himself again. Talking with Yixing had been easy and getting his number had been even easier.

Yixing smiles and yet again, Baekhyun wonders what it would be like to kiss him and feel that cool metal against his lips.

“Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Minseok is only left to stare at them, dumbfounded as Baekhyun blows Yixing a kiss and says, “We’ll see.”


End file.
